niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Irlandia
Irish Kennel Club Fottrell House Unit 36 - Greenmount Office Park (Harold's Cross Bridge) DUBLIN 6W Tel. 00 353 / 1 453 33 00, 00 353 / 1 453 23 09 Fax. 00 353 / 1 453 32 37 http://www.ikc.ie E-Mail ikenclub@indigo.ie Niestety po angielsku 1. An index figure will be allocated to each sex, also to mixed dog and bitch classes in each breed.. This index figure is arrived at by dividing the total number of valid exhibis at championship shows by the number of shows at which Green Stars were offered, during the previous year ending 30th June, in that breed. 2. Where the total number of eligible exhibits actually shown ( in the dog, bitch or mixed classes as the case may be) is equal to index figure, then five Green Star points will be awarded, for every 20% below the index figure one point will be deducted and for every 20% above the index figure, one point will be added. All Green Star points will be rounded up or down to the nearest whole number. The following examples may be of interest. Index figures say 8 8 eligible exhibits shown, then Green Star points = 5 8 8 5 8 11 7 8 5 3 5 5 5 5 4 4 5 10 10 3. No Green Stars awarded will have a value less then 1 pt or greater than 10 pts 4. No breed will be allocated an index figure of les than 5 5. Before a dog can become a Champion it must win total of not less than 40 Green Star points including one of following, wiz: A) by winning 4x5 – points in the breed under four different judges or B) by winning 2x5 – points and 1x10 in the breed under three different judges or C) by winning 3x5 – points in the breed and 1 Group under four different judges 6. Dogs disqualified for any reason whatsoever cannot be awarded Green Stars. However, the only disqualifications which can lower value in the calculation of index figure are those of disqualification for non-registration and exhibtion i n the wrong breed 7. Where two green Star are offered in any brred, the award to the best dog dog or bitch shall entitle the winner to a Green Star, the value of which shall be at least equal to the value of the Green Star awarded to the best opposite sex. Also, a dog winning a Group or Best In Show will be entitled to Green Star equal in Value to the highest value won by any dog eligible to complete and completing in that Group or Best In Show 8. The title Annual Champion shall be awarded, in each breed to the dog or bitch which has won, in each calendar year, the greatest number of Green Star points, with a minimum of 30 to be won under not less that three different judges. In the case of a tie, then the title joint Annual Champion will be awarded.